kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RubiFerno
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Neko girl by sasukeluver4evr-d3i93c3.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 20:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rubi. Dear Rubi, I am really sorry I didnt get on last night, I took a nap and realize I was really really tired but I will get on tonight so we can talk. :) *Gets glonped* I always come back don't I? I will get on promise. ~ Alouis. Kori Alouis Jj <3 (talk) 16:31, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Rubi <3 Hello Sweetheart, I am now online and since you aren't on I will wait for you. I will stay up late tonight to we can talk. That reminds me, I must thank your dad for letting me date you and I want to take you out on a romantic dinner. *Smiles* I will patiently await for you my lady. ~ Alouis. Kori Alouis Jj <3 (talk) 06:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rubi. Hey honey. *Yawns and rubs eyes.* I won't be able to wait for you tonight because I have church tomorrow but I wanted to let you know that I love you, Okay? *Kisses you by putting my hands on your cheeks* I will talk to you tomorrow have a great day. Just to let you know is all. *Smiles.* Love you. ~ Alouis. Kori Alouis Jj <3 (talk) 07:33, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello my dearly beloved, since I probably won't be able to see you as much this week I will have to write you one paragraph, I have so much things to do. I am sorry I left chat without saying a proper goodbye, therefore I feel terrible. Once the week is over I promise I will show you tons of love. I would like to talk to you about something, and I hope you understand. I will tell you over chat, over PM. Do not tell anyone, please promise me that... Okay? Anyway, How was your day? My day was.... um. I can't seem to remember, but I did write you a note in class but some jerk took it and ripped it up. So now I can't write it to you, people always take my things. I makes me angry and sad at the same time, they don't realize the damage they can do. Well, I must go and bathe then brush my teeth but I love you so much honey, please don't forget that I don't mean to ever hurt you. Please, take good care of yourself and your mom. *Kisses you and closes eyes not wanting to stop,* I love you so much Rubi. You mean more to me than anything. ~Alouis. Kori Alouis Jj <3 (talk) 05:39, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Rubi!! Hey Rubi, I know you are probably gone right now but I am taking a break from homework and realized that I miss you. XD Who am I kidding? I miss you constantly, I can't concentrate on anything because I am to busy talking to you. Just wanted to stop by and tell you I love you and well you know ;) I hope you get on soon so we can have some fun. We can RP or do whatever you like. It is all up to you, I'll try staying up tonight so we can talk but I am not so sure. XD I have baggy eyes. Haha, anyway once I am on my thanksgiving break, hopefully we get to talk more. <3 Love you so much you beauty, ~Brillas mas que la Luna y ereís mas hermosa que las estrellas.~ (Had my mom help me translate that in Spanish, if you see her, she will tell you what it means. ;) It may be confusing because the words are from Spainard accents and stuff. *Hugs super tight and smiles down at you.* See you soon cutey. <3 ~ Alouis. Kori Alouis Jj <3 (talk) 04:41, October 4, 2013 (UTC) You're all I ever wanted. You are the only one I want Rubi, I don't mind loving you. I would do it all the times you want just to make you happy. I would do it 24/7 for you and stay up late just to talk to you, I have never felt more... Complete. I finally have the perfect life, you just made it twice as better. I love you and I know you do too, I want to love you forever and always,and I want to be the smile on your face. I hope to treat you the way you deserve to be treated so you don't regret our relationship. You are so wonderful Lucy, your perfect, fantastic, phenomenal, and just you. You are what I always wanted and I finally have you. You're a need, and I thirsty for your love sweetie. *Kisses* I will do anything to be with you, because you never know if someday we won't be together again. ~ Alouis. Kori Alouis Jj <3 (talk) 00:31, October 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S. BTW, I totally blushed at your French words. <3 So Romantic... MOMMY!! MOMMY!!!!!!! . Enjoy me today, die tomorrow. ~ Talk 05:57, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Mourning with you. Hello Rubi, how are you? Well, I am okay. A little bummed I couldn't talk to you but I know today is something special and mournful to you and I respect that. I am mourning with you too honey. *Hugs* If you need me message me and I will do anything possible to get on okay? (I love you. >…<) Have a nice day sweetheart. ~ Al. Kori Alouis Jj <3 (talk) 04:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I am so sorry Rubi. :( RUUUUUUBBBIIIIIII!!! *Get on knees and hugs your legs.* :'( Honey I am so so sorry, I totally ditched you last night. :( I didn't mean to its just... I fell asleep and I was really tired but that isn't a excuse for me never replying back. Honey I am sorry... Please forgive me. *Begs on my knees.* Please forgive me my love I am so sorry, love me. (Sorry, I got a little dramatic). *Kisses your hands.* :'( ~Al. Kori Alouis Jj <3 (talk) 14:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I still feel bad... I didn't warn you or anything. *Hugs tightly.* ~Al. Good luck... *Gives you a dozen roses wrapped elegantly.* Hey sweetheart... I just wanted to apologize because I didn't leave you a message last night. I did write you one but my phone was freezing for some reason but I am going to get it fixed today. I know you are going to school today. *Kisses.* I wish you good luck... Have a fun day. =) Love you honey. <3 I hope to see you soon! I don't think I will stay up late... I've been getting really bad headaches. XD ~Al. I'm off to bed. Hey Rubi, just wanted to let you know I am going to sleep now. I am getting tired and also because I have somethings going on that are making me depressed. I am leaving so you ddon't deal with it because it is pretty bad and if I talk about it, then It will make things worse... I love you so much and sorry if I in didn't... Help you out enough today.... I guess I will see you tomorrow... I hope I will make it... Goodnight.... ~Al. =) Hey Rubi, how is your day? I miss you... a lot. :/ I am not sure if I will see you later tonight, but I will try for you. I am taking a little break from homework right now but I hope to see you soon. I am so happy it will be friday soon, which is tommorow. You're so lucky today is Friday in Austrailia, I just want this week to fly so I can stay up and talk. :) Honestly, I love talking to you. You are so nice, and I am so mean, I am sorry if I have ever been rude or disrespectful. It's just sometimes things are going on IRL and I don't say anything. Yesterday I was having a hard time communicating with people, I couldn't even say a word to my therapist today because I am scared. I have many reason, I don't even talk to my parents about my problems. I don't want to talk about it though because I don't want to fill you in on my issues. I just want to be happy with you so we can have a happy relationship. No one understands that I love you, they think I will hurt you and I won't. I just want you in my life because I don't want anyone else. I can't tell my parents anything because they aren't my biological parents. I talk to Jj and that helps me a lot and so does talking to you. Both of you get me well and I don't want to talk to anyone else. I rather keep things to myself. I got to get back to work but just letting you know I miss you a lot. =) *Hugs.* CC told me about your mum, and you don't have to say sorry to me if you can't get on. I totally understand silly. *Messes your hair up,* I love you Rubi. Take care and live on! :3 <3 ~Al. Kori Alouis Jj <3 (talk) 02:26, October 10, 2013 (UTC) P.s. *Kisses you* I am so dumb I forgot to give you a kiss. :P You can hit me with a bat on the head if you want. Heya Rubi ;D yo~ Hey Rubi well as u know Al and i got disconnected from chat earlier today soooo he asked me to tell u hee loves u a lot and that hopefully he can get on later but he isnt sure. I got some things to tell u over chat :D hopefully we can ttyl soon :3 so yeah al will miss u tonz and he apologizes for leaving okay now bai *waves* Hey... Hey Rubi... I haven't messaged in a while but I hope you read it. ~ Well I stayed up a little late but I can't wait anymore because I'm feeling sick so I will most like see you on the weekend. I'll stay late up or something but I won't stay on as much as I used too. I just wanted to know how your day was and ask about your arm. I hope both questions have a okay as an answer. XD Well, I am off to bed now. Goodnight Rubi, I love you a lot sweetie. Take good care of yourself. *Hugs and kisses.* ~Alouis.